Anna-Beatrice, Princess of Aranje
Amsterdert, Ardwall |Spouse = |Issue = |Name = Anna-Beatrice Charlotta Emilia Christina |House = Schlessingpfeight |Father = Diedrik vander Clausen |Mother = Julianna II }}Anna-Beatrice (Anna-Beatrice Charlotta Emilia Christina; born 15 June 1993) is the eldest child of Julianna II and heir apparent to Ardwallian throne, holding the title Princess of Aranje. She became the heir apparent upon the abdication of her grandfather, Carl-Eric of Ardwall, on 14 March 2017. Early life Anna-Beatrice was born on 15 June 1993 as Anna-Beatrice Charlotta Emilia Christina, at Amsterdert University Medical Center in Amsterdert. She is the eldest child of Princess Julianna and Prince Diedrik, and the first grandchild of King Carl-Eric and Queen Christina. With her birth, Anna-Beatrice became second-in-line to the Ardwallian throne, behind only her mother. After her birth, Anna-Beatrice was granted the title Princess of Ardwall. She was baptized as a member of the Church of Ardwall on 18 December 1993. At the time of her birth, Ardwall had a system of male-preference primogeniture, which made it so Anna-Beatrice would have been displaced in the line of succession should a younger male sibling have been born. In order to preserve Anna-Beatrice's spot in the line of succession, lawmakers adopted absolute primogeniture in 1995, making it that the eldest-born child will become the heir regardless of gender. This change was previously considered following the birth of her mother in 1958, but ultimately was decided against. When she was three years old in 1996, her younger sister Princess Véronique was born, while her younger brother Prince Jonatan was born in 1998, when Anna-Beatrice was five. Anna-Beatrice lived with her parents and younger siblings at Dijkstram House, a ten-bedroom estate on the grounds of the Royal Palace of Amsterdert, from her birth until 2017. After her mother acceded to the throne on 14 March 2017, the family moved into the twenty-five bedroom main residence of the Royal Palace. Education Anna-Beatrice attended a local primary school in Amsterdert beginning in 1999, until her graduation in 2009. After graduating from primary school, Anna-Beatrice enrolled in the selective, public secondary school Amsterdert Academy, studying a third tier program in social sciences and economics. She graduated from secondary school in 2012. After finishing her secondary education, Anna-Beatrice moved to Delmas to enroll in Delmas School of Law. She graduated with her law degree in 2018, and subsequently returned to Ardwall. Personal life Anna-Beatrice continues to reside with her family at the Royal Palace of Amsterdert. While living in Delmas, Anna-Beatrice resided in a six-bedroom penthouse apartment, where she had two roommates. She is fluent in Draconian, Lungarian, and English, in addition to Ardwallian. Titles *'15 June 1993 – 14 March 2017': Her Royal Highness Princess Anna-Beatrice of Ardwall *'14 March 2017 – ''present': ''Her Royal Highness The Princess of Aranje Category:1993 births Category:Amsterdert Academy alumni Category:Ardwallian royalty Category:Ardwallian women lawyers Category:Delmas School of Law alumni Category:Heirs apparent Category:House of Schlessingpfeight Category:Living people Category:Members of the Church of Ardwall Category:People from Amsterdert Category:Princes and princesses of Aranje Category:Princes and princesses of Ardwall